crazy little thing called love
by marika6
Summary: when a girl shoots deacon frost down, his emotions are all messed up. but then a beautiful girl comes into his life. will it change him forever? PLEASE R&R CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN FIXED! YAY!
1. the need to party

I do not own any of the characters except bailey. I do own her. I wish I did own deacon (he is so yummy!!!!). But I don't (.  
  
Chapter one: the need to party  
  
Deacon walks into his apartment and lays his jacket down on the couch. He walks over to the kitchen. He stops and looks over at the pool. He walks over to the pool and looks down at the floor. There are bloodstains. He tries to wipe it up. No use, he walks to the kitchen and grabs a towel. He walks back and gets down on all fours trying to scrub it off. Quinn walks in.  
  
"Deac man, you'll never guess what happened last night. I was down in the club, and I met this really hot girl right, so I brought her up while you were out, and well, see for yourself." He points to the room.  
  
Deacon sighs and stands up. He walks over to the door and opens it slowly. Deacon reaches for the light and switches it on. He sees the young girl half-naked covered in her own blood lying on the bed. He shakes his head.  
  
"God Quinn, this one was really young. You can't keep doing this. You're going to get killed one of these days." 

"What's up with you? Wake up on the wrong side of someone else's bed?" 

"No! Just shutup." He walks over to the couch and sits down. 

"C'mon man, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything." 

"Promise?" 

"Yeah." 

"Ok, last night while you were, doing that,"(he waves at the room) "I was downstairs at the club and I was sitting in my usual corner watching things, making sure everything was going smoothly when I saw this really hot girl walk in. I watched her walk over to the bar. I decided I was going to buy her a drink and walked over to the bar and told her it was on me and she shot me down! Quinn that's never happened before! I'm deacon frost, I raised La Magra, the fricking blood god!" he shakes his head. 

"Just forget about them chicks. They're nothing but trouble. Why don't you just do what I do, play with them for a while and then suck them dry!" 

"Yeah, but not every one is like that! Some people actually want a real relationship. Oh god, I just said that didn't I?" 

"Yeah." 

"We need to party!" deacon heads out the door. Quinn follows. The next chapter will be up soon. 

Please r&r! 


	2. bailey

Chapter 2: bailey 

Deacon and Quinn walk into the club from the back entrance. They walk into the middle part of the club. Two girls walk up to them. One of them walks over to deacon and runs her fingers across his chest. She licks his neck and gently scraps her fangs across his neck. He closes his eyes and breaths in. he pushes her away. He turns to Quinn. He is making out with the other girl. 

"Quinn" 

he doesn't answer. 

"QUINN!" deacon yells. 

Quinn pushes the girl off and looks over at him. 

"What? Can't you see I was a little busy?" 

"Sorry. You can have her too." He pushes the girl towards Quinn. 

"Sweet man thanks." He puts his arms around them both "wanna have some fun?" 

they walk away. Deacon rolls his eyes and walks into the crowd. He looks around. 

"Why am I here? I'm just going to get shot down again!" he says to himself. 

He turns to head back to his apartment when a girl bumps into him from behind. 

"Oh I'm sorry." 

"No harm done." He smiles. 

"Hey, don't I know you?" she asks 

"I don't think so. Who are you?" he asks 

"Bailey. And you are?" 

"Deacon…" 

she cuts him off. 

"Frost! I knew I knew you! You own this club right?" 

"Yeah." 

"Oh my god! I absolutely love this place! I come here almost everynight! When I'm not busy doing homework." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah! Well, I'll let you go. Don't want to bore you!" she turns and starts to walk away. 

He grabs her arm. She turns around. 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" deacon looks into her eyes. 

She stares back and unknowingly nods her head. Lost in his eyes he leads her to a table in the corner. They sit down. A waitress walks over. 

"What can I get you?" 

"Uh, how about a bloody Mary" he whispers to her "and heavy on the blood." 

"And you?" she turns to bailey. 

"Martini, two olives." 

"Right away." She walks away  
  


Next chapter will be up soon. Please R&R! 

* * *


	3. i'll be around

Chapter 3: I'll be around  
  
"So, what do you do bailey?" deacon asks. 

"Well, currently, I'm a junior in collage." 

"Really? What are you studying for?" 

"Directing." 

"You want to be a director?" 

"Yeah. It's fun! I love it."  
  
The waitress comes back over with their drinks. Bailey picks it up off the table and takes a sip. Deacon's eyes wonder up and down her body. He works his way from her legs up to her throat. He watches her as she swallows the liquid. He licks his lips. He tries to refrain himself from biting her. She turns to him. 

"So, deacon. What do you do besides own awesome clubs like this?" 

"Actually, that's all I do." He turns his head and whispers under his breath that and drink people's blood. 

A really skanky girl walks over to him. She sits on his lap and nibbles on his ear. She whispers into deacon's ear. He pushes her off. 

"Can't you see we're talking here?" he snaps. She gives him a dirty look and walks away. 

"Why do people think that just because you own the night club, they can do whatever they want?" he takes a sip of his drink. 

He looks over at the clock. He notices that it says two minutes to twelve. He gasps and turns to bailey. 

"Hey, do you want to go to my apartment?" 

"Why?" 

"So we can talk. It's a lot more quite up there." 

"Uh, sure. Why not?" they stand up. 

He grabs her hand and leads her to the back door. They walk out. As they walk up the stairs deacon hears the clock strike twelve. He turns back and sees the blood pour out of the sprinklers. Everyone cheers. A few people scream. 

"Wow, someone must be break dancing!" (*A/N-ah, ignorance is bliss!*)

"Yeah, right." He leads her up another set of stairs and walks into the apartment. 

"You live above the club? That's awesome!" Bailey looks around at everything. 

She walks over to the pool. She bends down and picks up one of the rubber ducks. She turns to deacon who is taking off his jacket. 

"What's with the ducks?" she asks. Deacon walks over to her. 

"I like them." 

"So do I. I think they're cute." She walks over to the living room and sits down. 

She looks over at the coffee table and sees a whole pile of purses. 

"You must bring a lot of girls up here." 

"No. Those are all from my friend Quinn. He's a man whore." They laugh. 

"Do u have a bathroom?" 

"Yeah, down the hall." 

"Thanks." She smiles and gets up. He smiles back. 

"No problem." She walks down the hall. 

Deacon grabs a handful of M&M's off the coffee table. He looks around. He notices that quinines door is halfway open. He gasps and runs over to close it. Bailey comes back. She walks by the coffee table and knocks off the M&M bowl. She sighs and bends down to pick them up. Deacon runs back and gets down on the ground and helps her. 

"Here, let me help." he picks up a few and puts them in the bowl. 

"Thanks." She looks at him. 

He smiles back. He kisses her. He pulls back. 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help…" 

He is cut off by bailey's lips pressed firmly against his. They stand up still kissing. He lays her on the couch and climbs on top of her kissing her passionately. She tries to take off his pants. He unbuttons her shirt. He makes his way to her neck. He's about to bite her when he realizes and stops. Bailey looks up at him. 

"I know you're a vampire." 

"You...what?" 

"I know you're a vampire. And I'm okay with that. You can bite me if you want, but you have to turn me." 

"You want to…I…I can't do this." He sits up. 

"What? Am I not pretty enough?" 

"No that's not it. You're gorgeous. I just...i have a lot of things going on right now and I don't think I can do this." 

"Oh. Well if you change your mind, I'll be around." She gets up and buttons her shirt. 

She grabs her coat and walks out the door. Deacon puts his head down. 

"God! You could've had a beautiful woman tonight, but no. Just because of one little bitch!" 

He grabs the bowl of M&M's and throws them across the room. It smashes on the wall.  
  


Next chapter will be up soon. Please R&R!!! 


	4. i know it's you

Chapter 4- deacon, I know it's you!  
  
Deacon is sitting up in his apartment looking out the window. He watches as people pay the bouncer and walk in the front doors of the club. A couple walks up to the bouncer and hand him some money; they walk in. a young girl walks over to him. Deacon tries to see her face but he can't. She looks up at the sky. Deacon sees her face and realizes its bailey. He gets off the couch and runs downstairs. Bailey walks into the club and looks around. She can't see deacon anywhere. She sighs and starts to head out. Deacon comes down the stairs just in time to see her walk out the door. He chases after her. Bailey walks down the street someone follows. She hears the footsteps and smiles. She turns down an ally. Deacon walks out of the club and runs down the street after bailey. Bailey stops walking.  
  
"Deacon, I know it's you!"  
  
She turns around. The person that was following her jumps on her and starts to bite her. She screams. Deacon hears her and runs to the ally. He sees bailey lying on the ground. He runs over to her.  
  
"Bailey! Bailey! Are you ok?"  
  
He turns her head and sees the shallow puncture wounds on her neck. Thankfully the vampire didn't have enough time to drain her completely. Deacon picks her up and walks back to his apartment.  
  
Next chapter will be up soon. Please R&R! 


	5. i think i love you

Chapter 5- I think I love you  
  
Bailey is lying on her stomach on deacon's bed. He is lying next to her watching her. He smiles and gently runs his fingers down her cheek. He takes a face cloth and wipes her neck. She moves. He sits up. Bailey opens her eyes. Deacon is starring at her.  
  
"What happened? And why am I here?"  
  
She sits up. She gasps and grabs her neck. She takes her hand away and looks down. Her hand is covered in blood.  
  
"What happened?" 

"You were attacked. I brought you back here." 

"By who?" 

"I don't know exactly, but your lucky they didn't drain you completely" She runs her fingers through her hair. 

Her hand gets caught on some blood that has already started to dry and settle into her hair. 

"Uh, can I take a shower?" 

"Sure." He helps her up and walks with her to the bathroom. 

"Deacon?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Can you come in with me, just in case I pass out." 

"Um.sure." 

She tries taking off her shirt but she doesn't have enough strength. 

"Can you help me?" 

Deacon grabs her shirt and slowly lifts it over her head. He tries not to drool as her shirt is lifted over her chest. 

"Don't worry, I'll keep my underwear on." She says to him. He smiles. 

"That's fine." 

"Can you…" she starts to unbutton her pants. 

Deacon helps her. He reaches for the sides of her jeans, running his fingers along her sides. He pulls her pants down touching her legs ever so gently. Bailey gasps with pleasure. She grabs onto his sides and falls into his arms. 

"It's ok." 

"I'm sorry, I just lost my balance." 

Deacon helps her into the shower. He turns on the water and climbs in with her. 

"Aren't you going to at least take off our shirt?" 

"Yeah." He takes off his shirt slowly and throws it on the bathroom floor. Bailey smiles. 

"That's better." 

Deacon picks up a bottle of shampoo 

"Can I?" 

Bailey nods her head. Deacon squirts some into his hands and rubs it through her hair. Bailey closes her eyes. He works the shampoo through every last part of her hair. Bailey smiles. Deacon tips her head back to wash away the shampoo. He lifts her head back up and puts some conditioner in it. He rinses that off too. 

"Thank you." Bailey looks up at him and smiles. He smiles back. 

"Your welcome." He moves her hair from her shoulder and tries to clean her neck. Bailey grabs his hand and kisses it. 

"I don't think we should…" 

bailey presses her finger up to his mouth. 

"Shhh." 

Deacon stops talking. He grabs her waist and pulls her towards him. He buries his face into her neck. One of his fangs brushes past her other wounds. She gasps. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." 

"It's ok." 

Deacon puts his head back down on her neck licking the fresh blood off of her shoulder. She tastes so good, he thinks to himself. I wish I could have all of her. As if bailey read his mind, his pants drop to the bottom of the tub. He looks up at bailey. She smiles at him. They start to kiss. Deacon pulls down her underwear. He picks her up. She is up against the wall. She reaches up to the showerhead and grabs onto it hoping it will stabilize her with every push of his hips. She grabs onto the back of his head. She groans loudly. Deacon grunts. 

"Oh deacon!" she screams out in pleasure. 

Deacon grabs her from the back and lays her on the shower floor. Bailey makes a face. 

"Are you ok?" he asks. 

"Turn me. Make me immortal." 

"No. I want you alive." he kisses her neck. She looks up at him. He looks down at her. "I...I…I think I love you."  
  
More to come (no pun intended!) please R&R!!!!!! 


	6. i don't love you

Chapter 6- I don't love you  
  
Bailey's eyes widen. She pushes him off of her. She jumps out of the tub and puts her clothes back on. Deacon grabs his pants and puts them back on. Bailey turns to him. 

"Don't say that!" she runs out of the bathroom. Deacon follows. 

"Bailey, bailey wait!" he chases after her. 

Deacon catches up and grabs her arm. Bailey turns around. Tears are pouring out of her eyes. 

"What do you want?" 

"That's how I feel. And I'm sorry if that scares you." 

"Deacon you don't understand. I have had too many people say they love me, and then leave for good. I can't handle it anymore." 

"I would never do that to you. I love you too much." 

"Please don't say that." She puts her head down. 

"If you keep pushing people away, you may miss out on the one you really love, me." 

"Deacon stop. Please." 

"No. I know you feel something for me. I can see it in your eyes." 

"Your wrong." 

"Can you honestly say you feel nothing for me?" 

"No deacon, I don't love you" 

Bailey runs down the hall and runs out the front door. Deacon runs after her. He opens the door. 

"Bailey!"  
  
Next chapter will be up soon. Please R&R 


	7. quinn's advice

Chapter 7- Quinn's advice  
  
Quinn walks into the apartment with a girl. Deacon is lying on the couch. Quinn walks over to him. 

"What's up man?" 

"Nothing." he wipes a tear from his cheek. 

"I brought you something." 

He motions for the girl to come over. She walks over to Quinn. Deacon shakes his head. 

"Not now Quinn." 

"But she's a present from me to you. You're looking a little week. You need to eat something." 

"Quinn, I said not now!" 

"Fine whatever." 

He walks the girl to the door. She walks out. Quinn walks back over to deacon. 

"Alright, you don't want the girl I brought home for you. So what's wrong?" 

"You know that girl bailey. The one I was telling you about. Well, she got attacked tonight, so I brought her back here. I helped her into the shower and stayed with her just in case she passed out or something and one thing led to another. Quinn, it was the best I had ever had. I told her I loved her." 

Quinn cuts him off. 

"Woah man, that was a bad mistake. Never tell a girl you love them after the first time you have sex with them. It's the law! At least wait until the second time or third." 

"Yeah I know, but I couldn't help it. I love her so much! And now she probably won't talk to me again." 

"Like I said before. Just forget about her. Don't get emotionally attached to people. They're our food, not our allies." 

"Wait, that sounds familiar. Didn't I say that to Gitano before I killed him?" 

"I don't know. But you should really take my advice. It's for your own good." Quinn walks to his room. 

"Yeah maybe your right."  
  
More to come. Please R&R!


	8. the final goodbye

This chapter kinda deals with rape. If you don't like it, don't read it!!!!!  
  
Chapter 8- the final good-bye  
  
Bailey walks into the nightclub and sits down on one of the couches. She looks around. There is no sign of deacon anywhere. 

"Good, he's not here." 

She gets up and walks into the crowd of people dancing. She bumps against people swaying to the music. A guy walks over to her and starts dancing with her. He puts his hands on her hips and turns her to face him. She smiles and puts her arms around his neck. He kisses her neck. His hand runs up and down all of her curves. Bailey backs away. 

"Hey! Watch it!" 

"Sorry." 

she walks back to him and dances again. Someone bumps into bailey pushing her towards him. He smiles. He whispers into her ear. 

"Do you want to go for a walk?" 

"Sure." 

Bailey follows him out the door. Deacon walks down the stairs and opens the door to the club. He walks in. he walks over to the bar and sits down. 

"Hit me." 

The bartender puts a glass in front of him and fills it. Deacon downs it. 

"Again." 

the bartender does it again and again and again. 

"Rough night?" he asks 

"You could say that." he replies 

"Girl trouble?" the bartender asks 

"Major." 

deacon picks up the glass and stares into the bottom of it. 

"Screw this!" 

deacon slams the glass onto the counter and works his way through the crowd. He walks outside. Bailey turns to the guy. 

"What's your name?" 

"Jeff. And yours?" 

"Bailey." 

"Well bailey, you're in for a treat." 

They turn down a dead end. 

"What's down here?" 

Jeff grabs her and starts kissing her. She puts her hands on his face. He tires to put his hand under her shirt. She pushes him away. Jeff tries unbuttoning her pants. She tries to push him away. He grabs her and throws her onto the ground. Bailey tries to crawl away, but her pulls her back. 

"Stop! Stop! No!" 

she screams. Jeff unzips her pants. She screams. He covers her mouth with one of his hands and takes off her shirt with the other. She screams. He slaps her across the face. She starts to cry. He pulls his pants down. Bailey starts punching him in the chest. He grabs her arms and holds them above her head. He kisses her body. She screams. He slaps her again and slams her head into the ground. Deacon walks out of the club and down the street. He kicks a can. Bailey cringes as Jeff enters her. She screams. He slaps her again. Bailey bites his hand and kicks him off of her. She crawls away. Jeff gets up and grabs her leg she screams. Deacon hears her and runs towards the scream. Jeff pulls her back towards him. Deacon runs down the street and sees Jeff on top of bailey. 

"Get the hell away from her!" 

He runs over to Jeff and kicks him off of her. Jeff stands up and runs towards deacon. He punches him in the face. Deacon flies back wards. Bailey crawls off crying. Jeff sees her and runs over to her. He grabs her neck and makes her stand up. He takes a knife out of his jacket and holds it up to her throat. She gasps. Deacon starts to run. 

"Take one step and I'll slice her throat." Jeff threatens. 

Deacon looks at bailey then a Jeff. He tries to run again. 

"Please deacon. Don't. Don't move. Please. I love you." Bailey says in between sobs. 

Deacon stares at her. 

"You…you love me?" 

Bailey nods her head. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I was scared." 

Jeff pushes the knife closer to her throat 

"Enough chit chat people." 

"Please, you don't want to do this. Just let her go and we will never bother you again." He takes a step closer. 

"I thought I told you not to move." 

Bailey gasps. Jeff slices her throat. He runs down the street. Deacon runs over to her. He holds her in his arms. 

"Bailey, please. Don't die." 

He touches the bruises on her face and tries to wake her up. 

"No. Don't die." 

Tears fall from his eyes. Bailey lays motionless in his arms. Blood pours out of her neck onto deacon's lap. He lays his head on her forehead and cries. He looks up at the sky. It starts raining. 

"No! Why? Why her? I love her!" 

he looks back down at her. He touches her lips and runs his fingers along her black and blue cheek. He screams. He lays bailey on the ground and stands up. He wipes his face. He fixes his coat and walks down the street. Not sure what he's going to do, not sure where he's going. All he knows, is he's going to get revenge with bailey's killer.  
  
The End.  
  
I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please R&R people! My life depends on it!!!! J/k it doesn't really, but you know. I want to get a lot of reviews so I can rub it in my friends Rachia and Miroku's faces. Because she thinks all my fanfics are stupid and I want to prove her wrong!! So please R&R!!!! 


End file.
